


the crashing solitude

by ellarree



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Canon Compliant, Createcember 2020, Drabble, F/F, Headcanon: meg kills herself after LND, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, past megstine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree
Summary: Written for createcember 2020 day 19: melancholy
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Kudos: 4





	the crashing solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for createcember 2020 day 19: melancholy

Memories spin past as she whirls about the stage, calling back to a simpler life where she was not alone in front of the crowd. It seems a hundred years ago that she danced side by side with her friends and companions, a troop of ballerinas identical save for their varying shades of hair. That life was grand, despite the many obstacles between her and her dreams of a true relationship. At least in Paris those dreams were in some minute way achievable. Now, the only thing in her future is a lonely stage and the crashing solitude of slipping under the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i use this headcanon too much but it's just so interesting to consider the implicationsssssss


End file.
